theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fabrics of Destiny
Characters Order of Unity *Bill Plunderbones *Cherie Plunderbones *Jack Pistol *Johnny "Dentface" Sea Slasher *Richard Goldvane *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Squirto, AKA Squanto *CWalker *Marc Cannonshot The Order of Mortem *"The Master", First Emperor of Mortem - The first emperor is the leader of Mortem. A tall, towering figure, he is the most powerful of the emperors. *Second Emperor of Mortem - This Emperor is more laid-back and mature. He serves as healing aid in combat. *Third Emperor of Mortem ( Small; Childish ) The last emperor is the most unpredictable of them all. He is obsessed with chaos and death. *Doctor Richard Ghostvane is hired to work for Mortem. Gallery DR41.1.png|Former Title HeartStonesProfessional.png 1stEmperorProfessional.png|Tallest Emperor of Mortem enhanced and cloaked in the energy of the Nightmare Realm SecondEmperorProfessional.png|Second Emperor Of Mortem - How he would appear if enhanced and cloaked in the energy of the Nightmare Realm 3rdEmperorProfessional.png|Smallest Third Emperor Of Mortem enhanced and cloaked in the energy of the Nightmare Realm. japan airship5.jpg|Bill's Airship Sypnosis The Balance is reached, and order has been established in the Earth and The Realm. With Bobby Moon and Albert Spark defeated, the Earth returns to peace. Countries are rebuilt. Empires formed. The reconstruction of the world has begun. But strange things begin to happen. Someone is tampering with the Realms, and it is causing disruptions throughout certain areas of the Earth. Prologue In a unknown location sat three pillars, each ending with a throne. Sitting on those three thrones were three brown cloaked hooded figures, their faces unseen. Their eyes glowed with supernatural orbs, and they were enveloped in dark energy. It appeared to be some sort of tower. "Has the time come, Master?" the left-side figure, the shortest, asked as his red and orange pair of eyes glowed. "I can't wait..." "Yes, have we found it?" The right-side figure added. He had what looked like a sapphire and a ruby for eyes. The Tallest one had two blood red eyes. He was overlooking a view from a balcony, but turned around when the shortest figure said somethin. He spoke with a ancient voice... "Patience..." he said. "we are nearly there, my comrades. But the blasted Light... we must be sure not to alert them." "Their balance has been reached, just as planned, correct?" The medium-sized figure said. "Yes... this finally allows more access to the Realms and Dimensions. But it also allows the Light to see our movements... we must be cautious." The main figure replied. "We have hidden in the shadows for too long...." The short figure said. "I want to kill them!" The quieter figure voiced his opinion. "Nonsense! The Master is right... we wait!" "Calm, the both of you! Don't make me turn your hands into frogs again!" The middle being said. One of them whimpered. Chapter 1: A Lonely Soul and Strange Anomalies Bill sausagebones sat in his throne. He was looking out of his large glass window that overlooked the great city of Tokyo. Not too long ago its buildings were cracked and broken, fires in various areas, war machines hovering in the air painted red against a black sky. Now the skies were blue, the buildings repaired and a bright symbol shown in the sky where the sun would be. The symbol of Balance. Bill just sat back in his chair, when he got up to get a glass of water. On his way through a few rooms, he stopped and looked over at a banner that stood over a hallway. He stood up and hobbled down the hall. On the walls were paintings of different things. One was a dark upside down pyramid structure above the Caribbean waters and below it was a picture of Bill using some kind of duel disk playing against a young woman coursing with dark energy. Another image was a group of six people holding different swords in front of the symbol from the banner. The Symbol of the Society of Light, whose remainders are now known as "The Order of Unity". This was the group that restored the very world back to peace and balance. Bill kept walking down until he reached a large statue of himself and a woman holding hands and smiling, his wife Cherie. She had helped him defeat the Society of Darkness led by its ruthless leaders Supreme Overlord Bobby Moon and Lord Albertus Sparkington. Meanwhile, the symbol of Balance began to let out pulse waves. The waves hit the Earth. In China near the great wall, the ground shook, cracking the wall. Several towers fell down. People were in shock and looked around wondering what happened. In Japan, Bill kept walking around, admiring his memories. He walked up to the statue of Cherie. He got down on one knee. Tears slithered across his face. He began to say something, when he felt a earthqake shake the palace cracking pillars and walls. "What?" he thought as he stumbled to the ground. Suddenly a messanger came running it "Sir a message is coming in from the tower". Bill nodded, got up, and followed the man up to Tokyo Tower which had been turned into a message receiver. After Lawrence Daggerpaine died, Bill became the head of Daggerpaine Industries. This company had successfully created a time travel machine, hence Bill had access to an excess amount of futuristic technology. Unfortunately, the time travel machine was stolen years back during an attack from the Darkness. The Dark followers placed it into their Dark Citadel, a towering upside-down pyramid-shaped hovering structure that was completely cloaked in Dark energy. The time travel device was ultimately destroyed when Bill and the Society took down the Citadel. He headed to the contraption, which he turned on. He sat down. "Yes, this is Emperor Bill sausagebones" "Bill!" The voice said through a static message. "Did you feel that?" "Jack?" "Bill! Did you feel the" The voice continued... "Huh?" "Earthquake?" the voice said as the message became a bit clearer. It appeared to be Jack Pistol "Yea. What about it?" Bill said. "Wait... it was felt there, not just here?" Bill asked. Jack facepalmed where he was. "I got a message from Squanto in America as well" Jack replied. "In the desert, a hole opened up and swallowed things" Bill listened, intrigued. "Hmmm". "Also Keira Kinover contacted from Egypt. She said the earthquake was felt in Egypt and knocked the Sphinx's nose off!" Bill just rolled his eyes chuckling. "So what else is new?" Jack laughed over the communication and then said "Your bases in the Caribbean are also picking up something... it's...I can't exactly tell, but..." Jack said. "The Caribbean?" Bill said blankly. "Yes. We know you don't go there anymore after what happened....." Jack said solemnly. "but I'm heading there and so is Squirto." "Alright... I guess I'll board my Airship and meet you at Port Royal." Bill said as he stood up. A moderate-sized ship with propellers and rotors aproached the Tower and let out a gangplank. Bill stepped aboard. "Where to sir? " Captain Walker, otherwise known as "CWalker" said. CWalker wore a pink Cavailer hat with a yellow feather, a bright blue jacket, and some maroon-ish shirts and pants. He had a seemingly obvlious expression. "Port Royal." Bill said. "In the Caribbean" Bill replied sitting in his lounge chair on the wheel deck. "Yessir" Cwalker said obediently. The ship's rotors turned faster and made the sail raise up and the ship began to fly. It flew several miles over the sea, passing many boats and ships. Chapter 2: Discoveries and a Bad Sausage Bill's airship hovered across the Pacific Ocean at great speed. Bill looked up at the sky at the Balance Symbol shining brightly, but when he looked closer he could see a strange sausage coming from it. "Weird..I'm Durby?" he said looking worried. No one really knew why there was a Balance symbol in front of the sun. It just suddenly appeared after the Balance was reached. Bill began to think about the recent events. He had lost his powers. His magnificiant powers. Sure, he could still do a thing or two, but he no longer possessed the massive abilities he recieved long ago when he had been chosen as the host of the Light Being itself, and in doing so he was granted incredible strength and abilities. When the Society of Darkness led its assualt on the globe, Bill and his Society of Light prevailed, but with a great casualty. In a battle between Bill, Moon, and Parax the Hermit, they were both sent into Mount Fujiwara. Bill was spared, but at a great cost. The Light Being separated himself from Bill. A sacrifice made to supposedly take down the Darkness once and for all. Since then, Bill had felt weak as if a part of his soul had been ripped out. he looked below at the raging oceans, sighing and sitting back in his lounge chair. In Egypt Keria was enjoying the sun giving herself a tan, when the skies grew dark and lighting flashed , wind started to pick up and a dust tornado formed from the desert "Shit" she said bluntly as people were panicing and running for cover. Keria stood up and focused. She stretched her hand out and shot her eco energy at the twister, But it did, awesomely.. incredibly.. spectacularly, absolutely........ nothing! "Whaaat!!!!!?!??!?!" Keira exclaimed as her expression grew from annoyed to shocked. She focused and shot more energies at it, but it kept going and worsening. Eventually, it became two ''cyclones. Strangely, the twisters then disappeared and the sand they were carrying came crashing down on Keira. "Arggggghhh Shit" she shouted in anger. She quickly retreated inside to her cabin, growling angrily. Night had fallen and the airship was still over the sea. Bill was asleep in his bed but began tossing and turning. He began having an eerie dream.. '~Begin Dream Sequence~' Bill was standing in a desert. Up above, the symbol of Balance was shining brightly then it crackled and seeped of bluish green energy that spread into a six pointed star symbol that covered it. "What the hell?" Bill said gasping in fear. "Your blinding Light cannot save you now... tehehehehehehe..." a voice said, echoing. A hooded figure came out of the shadows, and that appeared to be the voice's host. It was more of a high-pitched voice, not quite a child, but more like a whiney troll from Middle Earth. "Who are you?" Bill questioned. Another figure then appeared, a bit taller "Oh yes... no Light here....." the second voice said, echoing. It sounded like a more mature, normal voice. "What? who are you guys?" Bill said, becoming frightened. He wasn't sure what to do - all he knew was that he wanted ''out. A shadow then fell across him as he looked behind. A massive, tall, hooded figure with red, piercing eyes appeared. "Our uprising comes..." the tall figure cackled evily. Three hooded figures.... Bill has no idea what he was seeing. "We will unravel the fabrics of destiny..." the tallest figure said. He then lunged foward and let out a ghostly moan right into Bill's face. "And there is nothing you can do to prevent it!" ~End Dream Sequence~ Bill woke up gasping and sweating. He stood up and walked around the wooden floors a bit, attempting to regain full consciousness. "What a dream..." he said relieved. He decided to take a risk, and slumped back into bed, drifing asleep. Chapter 3: The Caribbean Eventually, Bill's airship arrived at Port Royal. "Here you go, sir." Said CWalker. "Can I get you anything? A glass of wine, perhaps?" "No." Bill replied. "I want to be fully sober when I see her." Bill replied. "Excuse me sir...'her'?" CWalker asked. "I wasn't aware you were meeting a woman, sir, I would have packed your tie! But.. a-won't Mrs. Plunderbones be upset about this.. occasion?" "Of course not you fooooool." Bill said, increasing the length of the word "fool". "It's her I'm meeting. She's been here working for months now, and I haven't seen her for awhile." CWalker looked embarrased. "Ah.. er, yes, sir." He replied. "My mistake." The gangplank on Bill's Airship lowered, and he walked down onto the docks. Jack Pistol and Squanto, aka Squirto were waiting for him. Pistol wore a dark black jacket, a red and white shit, a tricorne hat and red pants, though he was known for strangely taking them off at random times. Squanto had no hat, only a large round beard and scruffy brown hair. He wore simple vests and clothing. "Bill!" Jack said, happy that Bill had arrived. "So what's going on?" Bill asked. "We're unsure... but several locations throughout Earth have been disrupted through a strange series of events. The Raven's Cove outpost has been picking some signals up... we figured you'd know what it was." Squanto replied. Before they could say anything, a figure ran up the docks. It was Cherie, running at maximum speed towards Bill. "BILLY ROLL!" She exclaimed, still running through the docks. "Cher!" Bill said as his eyes lit up. But she wasn't slowing down. She ran to bear-hug him, but instead accidentally tackled Bill off of the docks and into the ocean. Squirto and Jack quickly looked down to see if they were alright. Cherie quickly came to the surface and walked to shore, followed by Bill, who was spitting fish out of his mouth. "Yuck! That's nasty!" "Yea... but this isn't" Cher said with a wink soon before kissing him. It was a long, romantic moment. Eventually Cher took her feet off of the ground and wrapped her limbs around him. He began staggering, and then fell down, back into the water. Squirto facepalmed. They both walked up to the shore, ... again. "I've missed you so much!" Cher said as she hugged him tight. "You too" Bill managed to reply, still spitting seawater out of his mouth. "It's been months... what have you been doing?" Bill asked. "Tracking down a rare artifact... people have been saying it's been 'cursing' people or something." Cher replied. "I thought maybe I could find it and see it for myself. It sounds neat. Unfortunately, one of these will take me into the Realms, but I have a map with it's exact location." "Just don't go into the Realms without me, dear." Bill replied. "Why?" Cher asked, "you don't have any powers." "Yea, don't remind me." Bill replied. "Shall we have dinner? I'm starving" Jack mentioned. "I thought this was an emergency?" Bill questioned. "It is, but... well, we gotta eat!" Jack said with an attemptingly-convincing grin. The group ate at an Italian shop in the town of Port Royal. It was a temporary set-up, Italians don't normally venture that far away from their country. "Rare to see this good of food out in the Caribbean." Squirto said. "That will be three hundred shillings." The waiter then said. "And it's expensive...." Squirt replied as he reached for his wallet. Then, all of the sudden, the ground shook. Cups shattered, shelf items flew, and several people fell out of their chairs. The waiter fell onto another table, hit his head, and fell to the ground, unconcious. "Just leave it." Squirt said before Cher could pay the man. Cher, however, grabbed the man, threw him up to a wall, and kissed him. She did this for a moment, and then did what looked like something in the man's pants. After about a minute, she was done, and the man remained unconcious. "Yep, he's out cold." Cher said. Bill just rolled his eyes and walked outside. He saw in the distance, part of the island had been hit by a ball of fire. "Where is that coming from?" Bill asked "I don't know... but I think it's time we head to Raven's Cove." Squirt said. "Agreed." Bill said. They boarded Bill's airship and set a course toward Raven's Cove. Eventually they arrived, and went ashore. "This islands gives me the creeps, sir. I will remain here if it's fine by you." CWalker said. "Fine." Bill replied. Bill, Cherie, Jack, and Squirto ventured into Raven's Cove. They reached the first town of old, ragged buildings. But a figure appeared. "Who are you?" Bill asked. The figure showed himself. "Name's Johnny." The man replied. "Johnny Sea Slasher, A.K.A. Dentface." The man had a serious bruise on his face. "Dent!!!" Bill said. "I'm glad to see you." "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I've got a bounty on someone. Need to find 'em." Dent replied. "Who?" Bill asked. "My GM" Dent replied. The group laughed. Before they could say anything else, however, the island began to shake. The symbol in the air, the symbol of Balance, shot energy waves at the island. It glowed with a strange supterntural color. That's what has been causing this the whole time!" Jack said. These waves, however, were doing much more damage than the other damage reported. The quake it was causing was massive, and the group struggled just to stand up. "Make for the ship!" Bill said. "Move!!!!" Jack added. The group tried to run to the airship, but were ultimately unsuccessful. It was too hard to move. Eventually, the island began flooding. "The island is going down!" Dent said. "Brace yourselves!!" Jack added. But the group couldn't get around fast enough. The island was shaking too hard. "This is worse than being in bed with that Mexican!" Cherie said. "Wait..." Bill attempted to speak. "What!?" "Don't worry, this was before we were married." Cherie said. "Damn girl, you lost your V-card young." Squirt said "Shut up" Cher replied. "We have to find a way off this rock!" Jack said. "The Airship is too far!" Bill exclaimed. Rocks began falling off of the cliff ledges. CWalker was using zoom technology on the airship, and spotted them. "Just go!" Bill yelled as he made a hand signal in the air multiple times. Apparently Walker saw this, and began navigating the ship away. "Dent, how did you get here?" Squanto asked. "My ship. But it's on the other side of the island. We'll never make it." Dent replied. Rocks began tumbling down from the cliffs above, and several large portions of them collapsed, causing rains of rocks to decend down upon them. The flood water was continuing, and the island was falling apart. Jack grabbed his pick axe and drilled several holes into the side of the rocks. He made enough holes for each of them and impaled his axe into his own hole. Bill was the first to realize what was happening. "Put your swords into the holes! Now!!!" Bill exclaimed. Dent did this, followed by Bill. Squirto thought it was ridiculous, but did anyone have any better ideas? Squirt followed. Cherie, however, was more of a gun person. She didn't have a blade. The water was at their feet, but Bill grabbed her with one arm just in time to save her from the rapid flowing water. The entire island shook of massive power, and destruction ensued. Bill was holding his sword into the rock with one hand and holding Cher with the other. She locked her arms around him. "If you let me fall..." Cher began. "I won't." Bill replied as he kissed her. He held her sausage with his arm, and eventually they all submerged into water, holding their breath. Squirto looked like he was struggling with holding it, but Dent looked fine. However, the pressure caused Dent's sword to come loose, and he was pulled away almost immediately. Luckily, Squirto caught Dent's leg with one arm just in time. Suddenyl the water pressure shifted, which stunned the group to some degree. It pulled Cher from Bill, and took Squirto and Dent as well. Bill took his sword out of the rocks and allowed himself to be taken, hoping to join Cherie in death. Jack was dragged out last, and they all drifted away, being thrown about underwater, victims to the deadly shifts of water pressure. Bill noticed the pressure took them all into an underwater tunnel. "This can't be good", he thought. He tried to avoid it, but the system was too focused - they were dragged into the tunnel. It was pitch black in there, and they could do nothing but hold their breath and hope to survive. The water continued pulling them through the tunnel, until eventually the pressure completely stopped. Bill saw light above him, and swam upwards. He breached through the line of water. At last - they could breath. Meanwhile, in a concealed room within the Symbol in the air, the three figures of Mortem were discussing. "What just happened?" Asked the figure on the right, whose voice sounded like that of a normal, mature, older teenager. "What!? What have you done!?!?" Asked the figure in the middle; the largest. "You were supposed to slaughter them, not send them into the realms!!!" He appeared to be very angry. The shortest figure, who sounded more like a wimpy troll from Middle Earth ( See "The Hobbit" ), replied with "I just wanted to watch them freeeeeeeze! The cold will take them." "You fool!" The leader replied. "Do you realize that that realm gives them the potential to enter the '''netherrealms!?'" "Ohhhhh!" The childish one replied, frustrated. "I just wanted to see them get all confuzzled!" "Eh? 'Confuzzled'? What kind of a word is that!?" The leader asked. "I heard the one named Dentface saying it." He replied. The leader was infuriated. "How DARE you talk like them!?" He said as he turned his back to the childish one and began walking away. "Well... technically, we're speaking English, so...." the childish one began. "''That's it!" ''The leader said. "Just for that...." he began, and held his hand out torward the small figure. The childish figure's hands were then transformed into frogs. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Make it go away! PLEASE!" "Nigh! That is your punishment." The leader replied. "For acting like a damn ''fool!" "What now, sir?" Asked the more mature figure. "We can always send our little comrade. An opposite spirit of one of that Bill's friends, I believe. He has been here for awhile, we can give him a call." The leader replied. Chapter 4: Into the Gauntlet The group gasped for air. "We're... we're alive!" Dent said. The group was in a small portion of water inside of a small cave. "Everyone alright?" Bill asked. Bill, Cherie, Dent, Squirto, and Jack were all surprisingly intact. "Where are we?" Cher asked. "Unsure..." Bill said. "But... I feel something. I feel... sausagey." "Did you finally grow one?" Cherie asked. "Shut up. I have...." Bill began "powers." Bill held his hand out, and it lit itself with a blue orb glow of energy. "Whoa..." Dent said. "I thought those abilities were extinct." "Apparently not here. Wherever 'here' is." Bill said. "How did we get here?" Jack asked. "Through that underwater tunnel." Squirto replied. Bill jumped into the pool of water and used the light on his hand to see below. After a moment he came back up. "Well, that's not our way back. It's sealed itself." Bill said. "Let's check outside." Jack said. The group exited the small cave, only to find that they were in an infinite field of heavy snow. They had to speak loudly just to be heard over the massive wind. The shapes of a few mountains could be seen in the distance, but visibility was extremely limited. The snow and wind combination was almost unbearable. "Holy crap..." Jack began. "Where the hell are we?" Dent questioned. "Bill.." Cher began. "I don't like the cold." she side-hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It appears to be some Realm..." Bill said. "Oh good, you should be able to navigate it, then, correct?" Jack asked. through the loud wind. "No.. I haven't been here before. This has to be some sort of.. Netherrealm. Or at least a filler for one." Bill replied. "Great... trapped in an icy Netherrealm." Squirt said. "Well... we have to find a way out..." Dent said. "Wait.. a realm? I have a map of a few realms, it leads to that Artifact... perhaps we could use it?" Cher asked. "Unfortunately, no." Bill said. "That map has to do with the main realms, this one is... unlike any I've seen. We'll have to start hiking and hope we get out." The group put on their hoodies and coats, and headed out into the Icy Realm. They hiked at a steep uphill, and the wind was against ''them. "Aghhhhhh", "This is impossible." - It was taking a toll on the group. "WE CAN'T SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING!" Jack said, attempting to say something over the wind. "PUSH ON!" Bill replied with confidence. They hiked for quite a while in that treacherous terrain. Bill and Cherie were holding hands. "How cold can you get!?" She asked. "Alot colder without you, dear." Bill replied. "Oh, you know I'm warm." She replied with a wink. "I miss Africa." Jack said. "It's not that bad.. I like the cold." Squirt said. After another mile of hiking, there was still no sign of any other terrain. It was the middle of the day, but it was still very dark. The clouds, fog, and snow made everything eerie, and the snow field seemed so endless. Eventually they came to more steady ground, and the steep hills had diminished. "Well, at least there's some improvement." Dent said. "Wait... WAIT!" Bill exclaimed. "Everybody stop!" "Eh?" Squirto asked. "I... I sense something...." Bill said. "I feel... a... a presence..." "Out with it, then!" Squirto said. "Ready your weapons!!!!" Squirt pulled out a pair of daggers, Dent grabbed a broadsword, Jack unleashed his pick axe, Bill unsheathed his sword, and Cherie grabbed her pistol. They heard a distant sound. It got closer and closer. Then, they heard a crash. a large object had crashed onto the ground from above, and it was still moving. ''Toward them. "Brace yourselves!" Bill said. Then they saw it. A massive.... incredible.. ship. Not just a ship. An airship. Strangley, it almost looked like a phantom ship. It glowed with a faint green mist. It came crashing down into the snow near them. "Wait.. I recognize that!" Bill said. The group ventured closer toward it, with weapons drawn. They heard voices aboard. "Blast!" One said as he barged out of the main cabin. Another figure was behind him. "This damn weather! I knew it'd take a toll on the Cobra!" "At least we made it." The other figure replied. "Wait... cobra?" Bill said aloud. "That's the Victory Cobra! In an Airship upgrade." "How is that possible?" Jack questioned. The two figures lowered a gangplank and headed toward the group. Strangely, they glowed green and blue. They continued to get closer. Eventually Bill realized who it was. "Rich! Law!" He said. It was none other than Lawrence Daggerpaine and Richard Goldvane. "Bill!" Lawrence said. Richard and Law approached them. "Not even an angry panda can best 'ole Richy!" Richard said with a grin. "What.... are you?" Dent asked. "Spirits..." Richard said. "Of the Realms." Lawrence added. They were both complete specters. Ghosts. You could see through them. "But...." Richard began "And that's a huge but(t) here, so watch out." "Is it a huge Tini Ass?" Squirto asked. Bill turned to him and growled. "BUT!" Richard began again "(And if you interrupt me again I'll roast you next to a pig) We can transform into mortal forms here, but ONLY here. Here as in realms. On Earth, we are mere spirits, and can only use a human body for a short amount of time... but here, we can still function as humans as much as we wish." He said. Law snapped his fingers, Richard followed, and they both formed into normal humans. "Wow..." Bill said. "So... why are you here?" Jack asked. "Well, we were going to rescue you, but...." Law gestured toward the broken down airship, the Victory Cobra. "I don't think she'll be functioning any time soon. And even if we did repair her, this weather would take her down fast. " "Right." Richard said. "So...... now what? My patience wears thinner than a cabin boy." "That's a lame analogy." Squirt muttered "I really don't care." Richard replied. "We were sent here during some destruction-like event on Earth. That stupid symbol fired some kind of futuristic beam at Raven's Cove and shot us down, now we're in here." said Dent. "We need to find a way out." Bill said. "Yes.. too cold for me." Jack added. "Cold? Psh" Squirt replied. "I'm fine.... I actually enjoy the cold weather!" They looked at him. "Uh..." "What?" "Regardless of the temperature... which by the way is negative twenty, we need to find a way out. And I think there's only one way out of this particular realm." Richard said. "Yep.... a one-way exit. It's quite far form here." Lawrence said. "So... can't you just fly us there with your... powers, or something?" Squirt asked. "I'm afraid not...." Lawrence said. "BUT!" Richard began."We can however, provide you with... gifts!" he added with a grin. "Oh goodness... here we go." Jack said. "Shut your mouth or I'll rip it out." Richard turned and said to Jack with a serious face. He walked over to the fallen Victory Cobra and walked inside its lower hull. A few minutes passed. "Any idea what he's doing?" Bill asked. "He's getting the chest." Lawrence said. "Ooh, a chest?" Squirto asked. "Yep, the chest of our treasures." Law replied. "Ooh, I like to see chests of men's treasures." Cherie said with a wink. Law simply facepalmed. "Oh... you know you like it." She said as she put her hand all over Law's chin. "Hey!" Bill said. Lawrence had an expression of "o_o", and suddenly transformed into a blue specter, then launched a beam at her, knocking her several feet away. "Damn you.. playing hard to get!" Cherie replied. Law transformed back, and every time Cherie was near him he let off a warning glow of his hand. Eventually Richard came out of the lower hull, and walked down a plank that probably took him three unnecessary minutes to secure. He returned with a large chest. He sighed in relief as he put it down. "And this, my friends is the treasu-" Richard began. "Don't!" Lawrence said. "Eh?" "Don't do it!" "Don't do what?" Richard asked, confused. "Don't say 'our treasures'....." "Why?" Lawrence walked over to Richard and whispered. Cherie crossed her arms. She didn't hear what Law was whispering, but she heard Richard reply "Ah... nice job." Richard cleared his throat. "And this, my friends, is.... a chest. Filled with.... non-inappropriate.... things." Richard said. Cherie rolled her eyes. "I've got weapons here... weapons that should help you people out during this voyage. First, I have a rock. No, not just an ordinary rock. This here... is a rock. A rock... cloaked... in a large amount of power. A rock..." Richard was almost finished, but was interrupted.... "What he's trying to say is, this rock, when thrown like a grenade, will trap any enemies within a certain radius in a large chunk of ice." Lawrence said as he handed it to Dent. "We have specifically chosen ice weapons because they work in this realm better than any other." Richard said. "Next is a musket." Lawrence said. "This is a long range sniper weapon, it has the ability to fire extremely sharp ice sickles as an extremely long range." "Ooh..." Cherie said as she reached her hand out to grab it. "ARRRRNT!" Richard said as he snatched it out of her reach. "You, ''Mrs. Plunderbones, already have a gun." He added as he handed the gun to Squirto. "Epic..." Squirto mumbled. "This suits your current requirements more..." He said as he grabbed a small crystal out of the chest. It looked like a slightly less wide soda can type of shape. "Really?" She asked. "I get a rock?" "No! Not just any rock you idiot.. pull that part sticking out downward... oh and make sure you point it at Bill." Richard said. Cherie pointed the rock away and pressed the lever. The crystal instantly shaped into a hilt, and grew into a crystal sabre sword. "You'll need a melee weapon." Richard said. She shrunk it down to the small crystal and put it in her back pocket, without saying anything. "A thanks would always be appreciated." Lawrence said. "Oh... I can thank you in many ways." She said with a wink. "Ooooooh... she's making offers..... I'm game!" Squirto said. "Now hold on a minute..." Bill began. "To what? Something in Law's-" Cherie began, but Law grabbed her jaw and held it shut. "Nice, Law." Bill said. Law let go and continued looking through the chest, but Cherie wasn't stopping. "Oh, he's still playing hard to get..." She said as she moved closer in on Law, rubbing against his back. Jack, Squirto, and Dent had "o_o" faces. Law looked like he was about to murder a dragon. "Would you STOP!?" Law said as he turned around to face Cherie, his expression so furious. However, Cherie just simply continued rubbing against him, this time on his front side. Dent, Squirt, and Jack's expressions turned to "O_O". She continued doing it, her eyes closed the whole time. Bill looked just as angry as Lawrence. Cherie never even opened her eyes. "I sense a window of opportunity..........." Richard whispered to Law with a witty grin. "Please... hurry... save me..." Law whispered in reply. Cherie apparently couldn't hear them, she was making all sorts of weird movements all over Lawrence's chest. Richard grabbed something out of the box. "Three.. two..." he began whispering. "one." Lawrence transformed into a specter, and Richard immediately put the object through him and into Cherie. She didn't seem to notice, she was too 'into it'. Law walked out of the bundle and transformed back into a human. Cherie noticed a difference in what she was hugging and rubbing all over eventually, and opened her eyes only to find a dead alligator corpse in Law's place. She gasped and dropped it, and took a few steps back. Richard and Lawrence burst out laughing. "DAMN YOU RICH!" She said. "I was just having some fun..." "What? Am I the automatic target?" Richard asked. "YES!" "Why do you have a dead alligator in there anyways?" Jack asked. "Because..." Richard said. "This type of alligator, even when dead, grows a new set of teeth every six monhs." He grabbed two of the teeth off and handed them to Jack. "They're excellent weapons." "Finally, one more weapon." Lawrence said as he grabbed a long wooden spear from the chest and handed it to Bill. "Squirto gets a musket that shoots ice... and I get a spear?" Bill asked. "Course not!" Richard said. "This isn't just any spear, my friend... this spear... is special." Bill just rolled his eyes. "And this spear is special.... how?" "Allow me to demonstrate." Richard said with a grin. "I-uh, don't think that's the best idea..." Lawrence said. "Eh?" Lawrence gave him a look. "I think it might be more appropriate if I.. do the demonstrating.." "Bloody hell.. what happened to our you-trust I-trust system?" Richard said stubbornly as he handed the spear to Lawrence. Lawrence pointed it at away, turned a knob on it, and the spear launched a large supernatural blue beam beam at the ground, and demolished a small chunk of the snow 30 feet from them. "Woot!" Bill said as he grabbed the spear. "Just be careful with it." Lawrence said. "OH, and one more thing..." Richard said. He pulled out another crystal rock. "And what does your latest rock do?" Bill asked. "This, my friends... is no ordinary rock..." Richard said. Cher just rolled her eyes. Law snatched the rock from him. "This is a communicator." Law said. "You never let me do the talking." Richard nudged at him. Law just ignored him. "You can contact any communication device on any realm or any location in Earth, as long as it uses the futuristic electric energy from my company's time travels. You should be able to contact any of your airships or bases." Lawrence said. "Nice." Bill replied. "Ope, one more thing.." Richard said. "Camping equipment." "Yep... we'll need that... it's cold out here." Lawrence said. "I don't mind the cold...." Squirto added. "Wait, camping? Is it so far that we'll need to camp?" Dent asked. "Yep." Law replied. "At least we're in cold weather - I hate hot places." Squirto said. The group just looked at him. Eventually they got packed and prepared for the journey. They ventured through the endless snowstorms and fields. They walked and walked and walked, through what seemed like a never-ending infinite of snow. It was snow as far as the eye could see. From every direction. There were no rocks, cliffs, hills, mountains, or anything like they had seen before. Just an endless gauntlet of ice and snow. The storm roared on, and the temperatures dropped like the snow fell. "S-s-ooo...s-s...s-...o-.soo cold... s-" Jack blurted out. "H-ho-how low is the tem-t-temperature?" Bill asked. Lawrence transformed into a ghost. "Ah... much better.." he said. "The temp!?" Bill demanded. "Oh, right." Lawrence said. He held out his hand for a moment. "Negative thirty degrees." Lawrence said. "Are you kidding me?" Jack added. "Hey, it isn't that bad..." Squirto said. He had a large wool coat, and alot of gear designed for the cold. Jack wasn't so lucky. He had a T-shirt and a vest. "This looks like a good place to camp." Lawrence said. There were a few rocks and the area looked a bit more ideal for camping. To their right was a tall serious of mountains and tall ice formations. To their left was a cliff that went down at least 200 feet. Both of these went on for as long as they could see. They set up a few tents, and Richard cooked some fish on a small fire. It was too cold for a legit fire to stay up for long, but the small one was able to cook the fish. The tents were placed close to each other, to preserve as much good air as possible. Cherie and Bill shared a tent, Next to them was Jack's, then Richard and Law's, and then Dent and Squirto's tent. They were all forced to share tents, as they only had four, but one person had to be on watch at all times, and Richard and Law were ghosts, so they managed. "Ugh, I hate fish." Dent said. "Same. Blah." Squirt added. "Don't like it?" Richard began "Don't eat it." He said as he munched into his grilled slice. Law ate his, Bill and Cher split a large slice, and Jack also ate it. Squirto managed to eat a bit, but Dent refused. "I'm not hungry." Night fell, and the group headed to sleep. Bill was reading a fantasy novel when a huge wind gust blew into their tent. "Soooo...s..-so cold....." he said as he attempted to warm himself up in blankets, hogging one from Cherie. "I'll warm you up." She said with a wink as she put down her advanced chemistry module, snuggled onto him, began pulling off his shirt and closed the tent with her foot. Richard was cleaning up the meal, when Jack came out of Squirt's tent, wearing one of his coats. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him for it... just strangle" Jack said. "Ha, nice." Richard replied. "Do you get cold like the rest of us?" Jack asked. "Definitely... I'm freezing." Richard said. "What happens if you change into a ghost? "No feelings." Richard replied. "But I hate that.. I'd rather be cold as a human than lifeless as a ghost." he shuddered. "So, as a human in this realms... are you exactly the same as us, or different in some ways?" Said Jack. "Exactly the same except I can change into a ghost at will. That's it." Rich said. Chapter 5:Confrontation The group awoke about 7:00AM. The sun began to rise, but it didn't shine much through the immense clouds and fog from the snowy realm. "Rise and shine, you filthy sausages!" Richard said as he walked out of a tent and stretched. Squirto had fallen asleep on his watch. He was covered in snow. He yawned and stood up from the ground. Dent began waking up, but Jack was still sound asleep, along with Bill and Cherie. Dent's stomach rumbled as he got out of his tent. "Should have eaten the fish." Richard said. "Nope." Dent replied with a simple shake of his head. Richard walked up to Bill and Cherie's tent. "Out ya come." He said as he tapped on the tent. Nothing happened. He opened the tent to find them barely awake with no clothes on. Cherie immediately saw him. "OUT!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her pistol and fired before Richard could do anything. It hit his left arm, and he staggered back. "ARGH!" He said as he fell to the ground, moving anxiously as he held his hand over the wound. "WHAT THE HELL!? THAT HURTS!" He continued. "Nasty BITCH!" he exclaimed. "What happened?" Squirto asked. Cherie closed the tent before Squirt could see, and he had no idea what happened. "Bitch SHOT me!" Richard replied. "That's what happened!" "Can't you just turn into a ghost?" Squirto asked. "Wounds that happen while as a human.." Richard began in a very frustrated voice. It seemed hard for him to talk. He was attempting to heal the wound with some ancient remedy liquid. "Still affect you while you're a ghost.." Bill eventually came out of the tent, followed by Cherie. Richard walked up to her. "Mind explaining THIS!?" He asked as he pointed to his wound. "Just a present for one of my favorite people on the journey." She said with a smile. "Oh, damn you." Richard replied. "We need to get moving." Lawrence said. "Storm's a bit weaker today, more visibility and the sun is creeping a bit." The group packed up their camping equipment and headed off, into the Icy Realm. They traveled a good half mile when the snow storm picked up again, worse than ever. It drove at them with incredible force, pushing against them. "AHHH!" Squirto exclaimed. "Eh?" Richard asked. Richard was next to Squirto, so he didn't have to scream for Squirt to hear him. "IT'S COLD! IT'S REALLY COLD!" Squirto said. "SO NOW IT'S COLD, HUH?" Jack asked, attempting to be heard through the wind. "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! IT'S COLD!" "Well so much for 'cold weather is fine', then." Richard said. The group continued for awhile. The snow storm got a bit less heavy after awhile, but still blew against the way they were heading. Then, Dent saw something. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed ahead. "Looks like something heading our way..." Lawrence said. Richard pulled out a spyglass and used it to look at whatever was coming toward them. "Uh.... would now be a good time to tell you I have an evil ghost counterpart?" Richard asked. The group just gave him a look. "Friendly or hostile?" Jack asked. "What does the word 'evil' mean to you?" Richard asked. "Figured." Jack replied. "Calls 'emself 'Ghostvane'. It's a terrible play on words, he was engineered by one of my enemies, but he's not to be trifiled with. And, uh.... it looks like he has a pack of enhanced SnowWolves." Richard added. "Ghostvane" was accompanied by a large pack of oversized wolves, and was heading toward the group full speed while riding one. "Don't worry, we'll handle this..." Lawrence said. Richard and Lawrence triggered their specter forms... ---> nothing happened. They tried again... nothing happened. "Why won't it work?" Richard asked. "He's jammed our powers with black magic. Damn!" Lawrence said. "Those wolves are lethal." Jack said. "No way we can make it by running... not with the whole pack." Jack said. "So.. what do we do?" Dent asked. "I will use the Light!" Bill said. He attempted to bring down a lightning bolt. -cue dramatic chorus- ..................................... His attempt failed. "Not enough power... ugh." "I'm the one with the pick axe..." Jack said. "I'll do it." "Jack, no... we'll fight together." Bill said. "And all die? No..." Jack began. "You find out what's happening. You find our enemies, and you make them pay. I'll slow them down long enough for you to escape, and hopefully take quite a few of them out of I can." "Alright then.. Jack dies and we all live. Sounds good to me!" Squirt said as he set down his camping equipment and prepared to flee. "Cherie..." Jack said. "I just want you to know.... I always wanted your legs.... I really... I did." Cherie just blushed. "Hey!" Bill said. "No time for your shit.. they're coming in fast.." Richard said. "Go go go!" Dent said. The group ran south away from the approaching wolves. Except for Jack, who weilded his pick axe and prepared to fight the wolves. They attacked, one lunging for him. He hit it mid-jump with his pick axe, knocking it to the side and severely injuring it. This one move tired his arm, and he stretched a bit to warm up. Two more lunged. He dodged one and caught the other with his weapon, which was now inside its mouth. He twisted the pick axe and cut out of the beast's jaw, disabling it entirely. The wolves continued to attack Jack as the group ran. Jack fought the best he could, but the beasts were still coming. One came at him with two more behind it, and he simply jumped out of the way of two and landed on the ground in front of another, where he held out his weapon and caught its gut with the sharp side. He moved it aside, stood up, and impaled the rough side of the axe into another's back. Eventually one lunged at his leg quickly, and grasped onto it. It dragged Jack, and after he dropped his weapon he looked like a goner. However, he pulled out one of the alligator teeth and stabbed it into the wolf's eye. It stagged back, and Jack grabbed his weapon and ended it. He threw the other tooth, which impaled into another wolf's head. However, three wolves he injured recovered, and along with two more approaching wolves, attacked him full force. One tugged on his arm, another on his stomach. One chopped off his arm, another bit into his head. Eventually his body was covered in wolves, and blood was everywhere. Ghostvane led more wolves toward the group, ignoring Jack. "We've gotta split up." Dent said. "Yup.. divide their forces and we might have a chance." Squirto said. "Cherie, you're with me." Bill said. "Always." She replied. "Dent and I well head south and might go east into the hills.. you guys go west and then back north to try and escape them." Squirto said. "Sounds like a plan." Richard added. The goup used this strategy, with Bill, Cherie, Law, and Rich going toward the cliff and Squirt and Dent heading toward the hills. Ghostvane, his wolf and two others followed Bill, while the rest followed Squirt and Dent. Bill's group ran as far as they could toward the cliff. "Alright, now time to head north again." Lawrence said. The group ran with all their strength. They heard howls in the distance. "Think they know which way we went?" Lawrence questioned. "Yep.." Richard said as the small trio of wolves became visible. "Go go ''go!" Bill yelled. The group ran a bit, and ventured farther from the cliff, but still stayed within visbility of it. They came to an area with some large ice formations nearby. The wolves, however, were approaching at a much faster speed than any of them could acheive on foot. Richard and Lawrence pulled out some small sticks from their pockets. they transformed into bows. Then they grabbed what looked like two small packets of matches. These transformed into an arrow holster. They fired arrows at the incoming wolves. One, going at maximum speed, got caught off guard when an arrow impaled into its leg, causing the wolf tumble to the ground and roll quite a bit. Richard and Lawrence now had a non-moving target, and heavily fired at the injured animal. Bill tried to use his spear's beam, but had it backwards, and instead knocked himself forward into the ground. Cherie laughed. He got back up and fired it at the correct direction. The attack was so powerful it knocked Bill down again, this time backwards. Cherie laughed again. The beam didn't hit any wolves, but delayed the one Ghostvane was riding. Richard and Lawrence killed the injured wolf, but ran out of arrows. Bill fired another beam at the enemies, which hit Ghostvane's wolf, knocking it unconscious. Ghostvane was thrown off of the beast, but managed to get back up and casually walk toward them. Richard and Lawrence got the other wolf's attention and drew it away as Ghostvane approached Bill and Cherie. As he approached, Bill got a closer look at who he was facing. It vaguely ressembled Richard, but not much. He wore a dark black longcoat, but ragged and torn, more like a zombie's waistcoat. An ostrich hat of the same material, but without a feather. His face was skeletal, but also had facial expressions with an ash-like material serving as skin. He had this material of skin covering much of his body, so he wasn't like a complete undead skeleton. His eyes glowed yellow, and was clearly enhanced by the Darkness. "How much you wanna bet he's more annoying than regular Rich?" Bill asked. "Doubtable." Cherie replied. "Greetings, you meat-filled bastards! Allow me to introduce myself..." Ghostvane began. "I'm a very well-trained, intelligent counterpart to your little asshole of a friend, Richard." "Yep... more annoying." Bill said. "Cher, stay back, I'll handle this son of a bitch." he added as he twirled his spear. Meanwhile, Squirt and Dent were fleeing from the approaching wolves. "They aren't slowing down." Squirt said as a wolf charged at Dent, but he dodged and used one of his swords to slice it mid-jump. They climbed up into the rocky hills. Squirt found himself a good spot and snipered two approaching wolves with his ice gun. Five more charged. Squirt took out one, Dent engaged another with his two blades. It bit onto his arm, but he was able to impale his sword into it with his other, escaping with only a small wound. Two wolves got up to Squirt, but he grabbed two sickles from his gun and stabbed them into each of one wolf's eyes. It still pinned him to a wall, but it was completely immobilized. Squirt grabbed his gun and banged on a wolf a few times, then climbed up onto a rock and fired at the neck. Dent finished another wolf but was mauled to the ground. Squirt roundhouse kicked the wolf's head, then did several athletic moves with his gun. "Face da Squanto!" he said. Dent pushed it off of the hill, and Squirto shot it. But then, they were overwhelmed. the last eight wolves charged. Squirto took out another, but the wolves knocked him to the ground. Dent tried attacking the group, but was pushed off of the hill. Squirt jumped off and followed Dent. They regrouped, with Squirt firing more ice and Dent throwing rocks. They took out a wolf, but the angry pack charged at them. They exchanged looks and fled. Meanwhile, Bill confronted Ghostvane. Ghostvane unsheathed a dagger, but Bill pointed his spear at him. He raised his hands up in surrender. Bill fired anyway, but missed, and beamed the snow behind Ghostvane. This also knocked Bill back to the ground. "You have terrible aim, my friend.." Ghostvane said. Bill got up and swung his spear at Ghostvane, who simply dodged. Cherie watched from a few yards away. Bill went in for another attack, but Ghostvane simply caught the spear and snapped it in two with his knee. He jabbed it into Bill's foreheard, then swung it into the side of his head like a one-handed pinata swing, knocking Bill unconscious temporarily. The wolf continued to attack Richard and Lawrence, but Lawrence then transformed into a specter and stopped it mid-leap using a supernatural force. Richard then grabbed a blade and ended it. Ghostvane turned to them. He held out his hand and the ice above them began cracking. "Not good..." Richard began, but before he could react several pieces fell onto him, trapping him under the ice. Lawrence caught a piece mid-fall and shoved it away. "Richard!" he exclaimed as he began attempting to move the debris off of Richard, but was ultimately trapped as well when another piece fell. Ghostvane turned to Cherie. "Well, hellow there, Missy." He said as he walked toward her slowly. "Hi...." she said nervously. Meanwhile, Squirt and Dent were attempting to evade the wolves. Squirt occasionally turned around and jogged backwards to fire a sickle at a wolf, and then turned back around to continue running. They ran with their best willpower, but the wolves caught up to them. Dent spun around mid-run to slice into one of the wolves' faces. He did a few 3/60 moves, spinning around with his two swords and slicing up wolves, until one pinned him to the ground. Squirt was firing as much as he could. A wolf charged him and survived two shots. Squirt leaped sideways out of teh way of the wolf's lunge and shot its stomach whilst doing so, shortly before turning around to shoot the wolf that was holding Dent there. There were only three left. Dent and a wolf charged at each other at equal times, and the impact stunned Dent, but he was able to kill the wolf with a lethal stab. However, the next wolf grasped onto his arm, immobilizing it. Squirt charged at it with his musket and used the butt of it to knock it off of him, where he shot it. "Thanks.." Dent said as Squirt helped him up. They exchanged looks with the last remaining wolf. It turned and began fleeing. Dent and Squirt looked at each other and then held up their weapons and shouted, before charging after the wolf. "What's the matter, afraid?" Ghostvane asked Cher with a teasing grin. "Nah." she said as she jerked out her pistol and fired. The bullet plunged into Ghostvane's shoulders. He turned his head sideways angrily and then slowly turned it back to face her. He was practically unharmed by the bullet. She reloaded and fired again. This one impaled into his lower stomach. He bent over a bit and groaned, but it was far from killing him. It only made him angry. He lunged forward and swept the gun from her hand, then pinned her to a small piece of ice near the edge of the cliff. "Just for that... I'm gonna make your death slow... and painful.... and when your little husband wakes up, I'll finally deliver the killing blow." he said grimly with a wicked smile as he began to stick the knife into her arm. But she had her hands behind her back. She reached for the crystral in her back pocket. Ghostvane began pressing down on the knife, and the pain came in. She staggered and gritted her teeth, but eventually grabbed ahold of the crystral with her hand. She clicked it, spiraling the blade through her side and impaling it right into Ghostvane's chest. He yelled out in pain. This sword was crystral, so it dealt extra damage to any supernatural victims. He staggered back, the blade still impaled into him. Cherie forced herself to stand up and follow, trying to avoid the hilt going through her. But Ghostvane had other plans. After shoving the blade out of him, he janked at it. He forced it out of her, blade first. This drove the hilt, which was moderately larger than the blade, through her flesh. She screamed in pain. This seemed to take to Bill's notice, but he was still unconscious. The jagged hilt drove a deep cut through her. Blood splattered everywhere. She began to crawl away. Bill started waking up slowly. Cher halfway stood up and took a quick look at her wounds. She decided to try and flee from Ghostvane's torture. She jumped. Leaped out into the abyss... the wind, blowing across her face. She stopped. A gentle grasp of her leg from a cold, icy, skeletal hand. Ghostvane had caught her. "Not so fast, Missy..." he said followed by a chuckle. He pulled her back to him. "First off, you have somethin' of mine... something I need." He reached his hand down into her pocket and grabbed a set of papers. He pulled them out. He threw a few of them over the side until he found the map. The map of the realms. He stared at it in success, but then she grabbed onto them. It was a tug-war. "Let it go, idiot!" he said, but she wasn't letting go. She put all of her strength into pulling it, and eventually pulled so hard that it ripped itno two. It sent them both flying back into opposite directions. Ghostvane got the chunk of it, but Cherie managed to get possibly a third. She walked toward the cliff and began to push them off, but Ghostvane intervened. "No!" he said. He grabbed the crystal sword and pointed it at her. "I'll let you live..." he continued, "if you hand them over." Bill had woken up now, but he was still wobbling around. He tried to crawl toward them. "Cher..." was all Bill could blurt out. "I'm limited on time, Missy, hand them over!" he said. "I.." she began. "Hand them over!" "Cher... do it.." Bill managed. She looked at the map piece, and then glanced over at her wound. Ghostvane was moving closer to her every time she looked away, and eventually he'd get to her to steal them. She gave in. She looked at Bill and stepped closer to Ghostvane. She held her hand out, and Ghostvane lowered his blade. He moved his hand in... but she then swooped her hand sideways, launching the papers into the wind which carried them over the side, into an endless abyss of snow. "Dammit!!!!" Ghostvane exclaimed as he lunged at her. Enraged, he gave her a slight push and knockded her over the edge. She gasped and made a slight noise as she plummeted off the side. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill yelled. He regained a bit of strength and charged at Ghostvane, but he simply pushed him aside. Footsteps were heard. Running. In came the last remaining wolf, shortly followed by Squirt and Dent. The wolf had a few sickles in its rear, but it was still living. Ghostvane got on top of it and dodged a sickle attack, where he then rode the wolf away. "I'M DURBY" - A voice shouted. Chapter 6 Chapter 7: Into the Nightmare Realm Chapter 8: Revelations Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed Chapter 10: Category:Fiction Category:POTCO Fiction